Markings
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: "If you let me go I'll give you a chance to get what you desire most." AU Oocness Crack-ish, Mythological world
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: "If you let me go I'll give you a chance to get what you desire most." AU Oocness Crack-ish, Mythological world

**Markings**

Natsuki shot up from her bed her hand flying to her neck. The mark on her neck would throb in pain for a few seconds then stop every time she had that dream. Her finger pads traced over the two small puncture marks feeling the scared skin. It was practically a birth mark since the mark had been there since she could remember.

The ebony haired woman fell back to the bed and dropped her hand to her side. Thankfully the pain stopped once more and the dream was forgotten. _Damn dream._ She muttered closing her forest green eyes and trying to get some more sleep before school started.

"Hey blood sucker, you're here pretty early. The sun is out you know." Chie teased.

"Stop calling me that, four eyes!"

"Leave Natsuki alone, Chie. You know how sensitive she is when it comes to her…beauty mark." Mai scolded lightly and yet adding a tease of her own. The biker let out a growl.

"I suppose I would be sensitive if I got a hickey from a vampire too."

Natsuki's forehead met her desk with a loud thud as she wished the school day was over. "Please stop, you do this every morning."

"If you stop letting it bother you Chie will stop teasing you. You know how she is." The girl didn't care enough to reply.

"Settle down class and find your seats." The teacher said trotting into the classroom. "As a big surprise we have a new student joining our class today. Please come in and introduce yourself." The raven haired girl heard the gasp from her classmates but didn't bother looking up.

"I'm Shizuru Kruger, it's nice to met you all." Natsuki's head shot up at the voice of the girl whose last name was extremely close to her own. Her whole body tensed up as she gazed into the girl's ruby eyes. Shizuru smiled as Natsuki realized that the new girl was staring right back at her.

What was actually surprising was that the new girl was completely covered from neck to toes in clothes. A purple scarf was wrapped around her neck, a light pair of gray mitten covered her hands and she wore the male's uniform thus covering her legs. Only the flawless pale skin on her face was showing. "Why are you dressed like that? It's ninety degrees out there." Chie asked rather rude fully only to be whacked on the back of the head by Mai. "Not to mention your beauty only manages to raises the temperature-" The marmalade haired woman didn't wait for the four eyes to finish her flirt before smacking her on the head again.

"I have a pretty gross skin condition right now." The chestnut haired girl replied with a fake smile.

"Anyway, please find a seat so we can start class." Ignoring the "sit with us" calls the red eyed woman walked towards the blunette taking her seat directly behind her. Natsuki froze up once more feeling those intimidating crimson eyes bore into her back. This was going to be a long day.

What were the odds that the new girl was going to be in every one of Natsuki's classes? _Apparently very good_ the ebony haired female thought as the already popular student sat behind her in another class.

Midori walked into the classroom looking a little disheveled like she just woke up. _Drunk already are we?_ The teacher froze in mid step as she looked at the stranger behind the biker. "Who are you?"

Shizuru smiled innocently. "Shizuru Kruger, the new transfer student."

"Huh? I didn't hear anything about this."

From the window the smaller woman watched the reflection of the honey haired woman. Shizuru watched the teacher with unblinking eyes. Emotionlessly she repeated, "Shizuru Kruger, the new transfer student."

_Odd._ Natsuki's gaze shifted back to the teacher as the drunken woman submitted to the idea of having a new student.

The bell rang and it was lunch time. Natsuki joined her friends outside. "I can't believe how lucky we are. I have Shizuru in three of my classes." Chie grinned opening her lunch.

"I have her in four." The cook stated seeing the slightly disappointed look on her girlfriend's face.

"She's in all of my classes." Natsuki frowned uneasily as she pulled out her dripping mayo sandwich.

"You're so lucky; I want her in all my classes. Man, what is the probability of that happening?" Mai's glare went unnoticed to the four eyes but the hard punch to the shoulder didn't. "What an abusive girlfriend I have." The short hair woman replied rubbing her bruise. "By the way where is she? Let's ask her to have lunch with us."

The biker's head shot up as she looked around. The tan haired woman was no where in sight. Natsuki sighed in relieve at least she could eat her lunch without getting stared at. The ebony haired girl had never been so paranoid before.

"Wait, how do you know she's in all of your classes? We still have a few more periods left." The gossip queen asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Simple she keeps on asking me what class I have next then she follows me to it." Came the grumbled replied as she licked the extra mayo off her lips.

Chie let out a light chuckle. "Blood sucker, since you already know she's going to be in your next class ask her to join us tomorrow."

"No, if you want her to join us you ask her." Natsuki rejected with a smirk. She knew that Mai would never allow the flirt to walk up to anyone with a pair of breasts.

"Mai, I swear that whole prank was Natsuki's fault." She tried to justify to her large breasted love. "She dared me to find out if that redhead was natural."

"She didn't dare you to take a mirror to that girl's skirt, Chie!"

"Well, how else was I going to find out? She would have lied if I asked her directly." The flirt moved closer to Natsuki. "She wasn't a real redhead by the way, she was a blonde."

The green eyed woman laughed trying to keep the food in her mouth still in her mouth. Mai huffed. "Sometimes I can't believe you two at all."

"But clearly you love us or you wouldn't be here." Quickly the cook kissed Chie both of them ignoring the sick face Natsuki made towards their affection.

The bell rang and once again the brown haired woman sat with Natsuki burning a hole into her back. _Gee, does she even blink?!_ _Please let the next two and a half hours of school fly by._

And once she stopped paying attention to class and entered her dream world it did. The dark haired woman was one of the first out the door just in case the new student wanted to ask her were she lived and followed her home like a puppy. She met up with Mai and Chie when they walked out of their class hand in hand. Guessing all previous comments between the two about the blonde redhead were forgiven.

"Natsuki, Chie and I are going to the mall want to come with us?"

"Pass."

"You're no fun." Mai pouted her bottom lip sticking out just a little.

"Let the vampire go home she's been in the sun to long anyway. We don't want her to spontaneously combust do we?"

Natsuki glared and shot back. "Don't go to the mall you know she only likes it there because the lingerie store changing room has curtains instead of real locking doors." The gossip girl tensed up when her love glared at her. As revenge Chie glared right back at the now smirking biker. "I'll see you two tomorrow; I've got some stuff to do." Without waiting for a reply she headed towards where her ducati was hiding. In the distance she could still hear Chie deny everything the she said; followed up by a few painful 'I'm sorry.'

As soon as she opened her front door Natsuki was greeted by her loyal friend. A blue merle Aussie shepherd with copper markings by the name of Duran. Duran jumped up on his hind legs licking every part of her face he could reach. "Calm down." Of course the excited canine didn't listen. "You always know how to put a smile on my face after a crappy day." Finally she pushed him down and he let her walk through the entrance way.

Dropping her school bag on the table she made her way to her bedroom. All she wanted to do was sleep the rest of the day away. She pulled back the covers of her bed and screamed in a high pitched voice. Jumping back her hand flew to the mark on her neck. Their on her bed was a dead rat. Not just some dead rodent, a rat with two puncture wound on its neck.

* * *

Sleep didn't come easy to Natsuki. She cleaned up the animal corpse and washed her bed sheets but it didn't seem like enough. Once she finally settled down she had that same dream only this time it was a little bit clearer. When her nightmare made her jump out of bed the biker noticed there was another little unwanted visitor in her bed. This time it was a little green frog. The frog was thrown into the trash like the rodent was and the bed sheets were washed once again.

"Wow Natsuki are you alright? Though, on the bright side you look more like a zombie then a vampire today."

"Stop it." She responded softly not in the mood for a fight. She was simply too tired. Shizuru waltz happily into the class sitting behind the sleepy woman.

"Good morning." She greeted. Natsuki turned to give the happy girl an annoyed look before facing the front of the room. "What's wrong Natsuki?"

"Mind your own business." _I don't recall telling her to call me by my first name_ she scoffed. This school day was going to be the same as yesterday.

"Someone is in a bad mood; did you not like the gifts I gave you?"

"Gifts?"

"I left them on your bed."

"Ahhh!" The biker screamed everyone in the classroom turning to look at her. Natsuki closed her mouth immediately and turned red. When her classmates' attention shifted off her she glared back at the new kid. "That was you?!"

"Well of course." The taller woman announced with a bit of pride. "You didn't like them?" Shizuru asked innocently confused. "Would you have preferred a pigeon or something else?"

"Don't leave dead animals on my bed you psychopath!" The dark haired girl hissed as loud as she could without bringing attention to herself.

"How rude." Shizuru huffed in a pout upset that Natsuki didn't like her presents. The younger woman couldn't believe what she was hearing. And the thought that echoed in her head was: this woman knows were you're living?! Thankfully the teacher walked in and all conversations ended there.

During class Natsuki felt her head beginning to get heavier as each boring minute pasted. The lack of sleep and uninteresting lecture finally managed to get her head to meet the desk. Green eyes opened to the familiar surrounds of her bedroom. However she wasn't alone. Far from it, resting next to her in a light purple yukata was Shizuru. The garment wasn't wrapped tightly around her but instead loosely opened. Her pale shoulders and cleavage were out in the opened for her eyes only.

Bloody eyes opened snapped opened as she flipped over and pinned the younger female to the bed. The beautiful garment pooled at her hips and didn't hinder her as she pressed her body fully against the blunette's. Natsuki felt cold rough skin hold her down as a painful bite was delivered to her throat.

Jade eyes snapped opened at the sound of the bell. Her eyes drifted around she had successfully sleep through the whole period all the way to lunch. She was still tired though, with a yawn she gathered her things and made her way outside. As she neared her normal lunch destination her eyebrows twitched dramatically as she realized another person there.

Shizuru sat with Mai and Chie talking happily. The ebony haired woman wanted to instantly turn around and run away but her eyes had already met the brunette's. "Hey Natsuki! I asked Shizuru to join us and she agreed!" The queen of flirting yelled.

With a sigh she walked up to the group noticing the frown the tan haired woman gave when she sat down as far away from her. "Shizuru, where's your lunch?" The cook asked.

"I'm not hungry, I'm still digesting breakfast." The honey haired woman patted her belly for emphases. Natsuki snorted not believing a word of it. Either way she wasn't ever going to share her mayo sandwich. The chestnut haired woman watched with interested at Natsuki pulled out her lunch. "What is that?"

"Natsuki like to call it a mayo sandwich." Mai answered when the smaller woman wasn't going to. She was far to busy eating the mess of calories on bread.

"And you thought my gifts were disgusting." Shizuru muttered so only the smaller woman could hear.

* * *

Natsuki dropped her bag to the ground. It's officially been a week since Shizuru joined Fuuka. Never in her life had the biker ever felt so threatened by another's presences. All the burgundy eyed woman ever tried to do was get close to the raven haired student. She made special attempts to get the motorcyclist to like her.

Opening the door to her bedroom she instantly froze alerted to the large bump under her covers. _What know? A dead goat perhaps?_ Though the dead animals had stopped coming when Natsuki yelled at the girl. Still fear rose in her belly. Swallowing hard she padded over lightly grabbing the blankets and pulling back quickly. There sleeping all snuggly in her bed was Shizuru dressed in an amethyst yukata complete with a scarf and mittens.

Natsuki felt a vein pop in her forehead. "Get out of my bed Goldilocks!" With a groan the sleeping woman slowly came to.

"I don't want to. It smells like my Natsuki." Shizuru rebelled nuzzling further into the mattress.

"Of course it smells like me it's my bed." The younger woman replied annoyed like she had just asked the most obvious question in the world.

"You didn't object to being mine?" If possible it seemed like the brunette's eyes lit up.

"Wha-? Of course I object!" With fast reflects the next thing the jade eyed woman knew was that she was on her bed with the taller woman on top. Her wide eyes looked into the smirking face of the female who had successfully pinned her to the bed.

"I'm not a very patient female. I can't take another day of just watching you." Shizuru said using one hand to hold both of Natsuki's above her head. Her predatorily gaze pieced into the blunette's heart making weaken tremendously.

"P-please stop." The normally bold woman squeaked out timidity.

The predator smiled. "Do not worry I'll take very good care of you."

The last fraction of fight left her body when cold lips met her warms ones. "Natsuki." She called out breathlessly her unblinking scarlet orbs gazed intently into her glossed over hazy ones. "Remember me." The raven haired woman watched as her canine teeth elongated into dangerous fangs. The smaller woman felt panic raise in her as fangs penetrated her neck forming a new mark over the old one. Natsuki screamed in shock grabbing at the other woman's garment as memories of her childhood flooded her head.

* * *

A/N: I'M BACK! Kind of… This will be a short three chapter fic. I figured this time I would be different and do a little Mai/Chie side action. Review and the next chapter will be out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A blood trail.

Little seven-year old Natsuki followed the small drops of blood from her front yard into the backyard. In her hand was a small first aid kit always stocked with supplies. The trail of blood ended at a small pile of tawny rope covered by the high grass blades. No wait, it wasn't a piece of rope it was a snake. A beautiful light brown snake with a white underbelly. The small animal was bleeding from its back and running down its side.

Picking up a long stick Natsuki gently poked the creature on an uninjured part of its back. It didn't snap at her or even move. "Are you sleeping?" Figuring it was best to work when it was unconscious Natsuki opened the kit and took out the gauze. She cleaned the wounds and wrapped them up in gauze. "Don't worry; I'll care for you." The fearless child picked the limp reptile up with both hands and walked into her house.

Natsuki frowned it was sunset and the serpent had yet to move. Unsure she picked it up and held it near her ear. The girl heard the slightest of beats indicating that the animal was still alive. For the rest of the night she reclined in her bed holding the snake stroking its little head.

Slowly she came to her unfamiliar surroundings arousing fear in her heart. The 'rock' under her slowly moved up and down making her recoil back. The sudden movement brought pain to her back. She looked back to inspect the damage that damn feline caused and noticed the bandage around her slim body. Her attention drifted back to the moving rock slowly putting two and two together. This human had saved her and this human was beginning to wake up.

Uncertainty gather up inside as she lied back down and played dead. The snake remained perfectly still and didn't move except for light breathing. Natsuki dozed in an out her hand unconsciously rose to the reptile's head rubbing her affectionately. The serpent automatically leaned into the warm touch alerting the girl she was awake.

The ebony haired girl sat up quickly accidently throwing the snake off her body. "Sorry." The child apologized gathering the hurt animal into her arms. The wild animal flicked her tongue in an annoyed manner but seemed to forgive her anyway. "You should rest some more." Natsuki said with a yawn settling back down to bed. In agreement the legless creature slipped under her flannel PJ top seeking the warmth of her skin on the chilly night. She curled up letting the raise and fall of the human's chest lure her into a peaceful sleep.

The cold blooded animal awoke in a glass container, a small fish bowl to be exact. One container that would be easy for her to escape out of. The lamp was turned on and pointed at her. She lifted her head hearing the pitter patter of little foot steps heading her way. The raven haired woman ran into her bedroom. As soon as she saw the snake she calmed down reaching with both hands to pick her up. The serpent wrapped itself securely around her hand. "I thawed you a mouse to eat." The girl said happily placing the snake in the plugged up sink. "I bet you're hungry."

The green eyed girl watched with great interest as the snake immediately curled around the rodent squeezing it to 'death.' Within minutes the mouse was gone leaving a very happy snake. "Did that fill you up Duran?" The reptile lifted her head to stare at the girl curiously her tongue flicked out. "What's wrong you don't like your name?" Picking the animal back up the tan creature was placed back into the fish bowl.

"I borrowed this snake book from the library on the way home from school." She flipped opened the book and the first page was the different between males and females. Duran was brought back out of the bowl and placed on the book. The cold blooded animal watched as the child inspected her tail without the slightest bit of modesty. "Oh, you're a girl. Hm, then I guess Duran doesn't really fit."

Natsuki rubbed her chin thinking of a fitting name for the wounded creature. "How about Shizuru? That was the name of my kindergartener teacher. She was really nice to me." When the snake wrapped herself around her small arm she took that as approval.

Since then they were inseparable. Where ever Natsuki was Shizuru followed slithering behind and never trailing away from her. Shizuru rested on the edge of the bathtub waiting for Natsuki to finish sometimes she even joined her in the tub. They relaxed around the house together, watching tv together and even sleeping together.

The blunette gently pulled off the gauze. The wound had healed leaving only one small scar on her back. From her head down Natsuki stroked the scales of her back openly giving her love and affection to her companion. "You've made a completely recovery." The girl said with a smile.

Lying down on the soft mattress both females got ready for bed. They both found comfortable spots. Shizuru was under her PJ top and the blankets with her head peeking out. Kissing the serpent's head affectionately she said her good night and closed her eyes. Shizuru retracted back under her shirt and settled down.

Soon the raven haired girl was fast asleep and the animal peeked out again. Lovingly she bumped her chin against the human's. "I've decided, Natsuki. Once you've hit sexual maturity you'll be mine." Opening her mouth wide she pulled back and moved forward biting into the tender flesh of her neck without waking her.

The bite was quick the pain dulled immediately after her fangs were retracted. Natsuki still couldn't move as she felt a long flexible tongue lick at her bleeding neck. Without much movement Shizuru slipped off her yukata and placed Natsuki's hands at her back. One hand was firmly stationed on her waist while the other stroked her back. The biker could feel the familiar rough scales of the snake and the rough area of her scar.

Natsuki blinked slowly becoming more aware of her surroundings. The chestnut haired female was covered in random spots of tan and white scales. While Natsuki was amazed Shizuru wasted no time in trying to free the younger woman of her clothes. The dark haired woman jumped as she felt one of her breast getting roughly fondled. Using her teeth Shizuru pulled off her mittens there was no need for them anymore. The scale covered palm of her hand brushed up against the sensitive nipple hardening the little pebble of flesh without much stimulation.

"Shizuru, wait!" The snake stopped moving when she felt her love gently push her away. "What happened to you that night? Why were you gone the next morning?" The taller woman heard the sadness in her voice and stopped all sexual advances. Instead she pressed her body into the other woman's cuddling like they once use to.

"I'm wild, as much as I love you I craved being free. However, I never completely left. Everyday I would watch you walk to school and come home waiting for the day we could finally be mates. I cried tears of joy that day I was able to join your class. Even though I could tell you didn't like me I wasn't going to give up."

"Isn't that the truth." The ebony haired girl muttered in realization. "So those little animals you left on my bed were…?"

"I was trying to court you by bring you food. Most animals would be extremely happy to receive free meals but apparently they were all in bad tastes?"

"You think?" Natsuki chuckled.

"Well you didn't seem to mind kissing me on the mouth after giving me a rodent to eat. How was I supposed to know that my effort was futile? Especially with that gross white stuff you eat on bread."

"Hey mayo is amazing! Besides unless it's a life or death situation most humans don't eat rodents."

"Meh, whatever."

"Shizuru, you still haven't explained to me how you're here." The reptile knew what the human was talking about when she felt a hand rub her arm.

The brunette grinned. "Well, that day I chose a real good target to be my lunch."

* * *

Shizuru waited for her prey to get closer. She lied as still as possible once the insect was with range she actually trapped it. The reptile was feeling awfully sadistic. She loved cornering spiders more then any other prey. Shizuru hissed threateningly enjoying the fear in its eight eyes. "You don't want to eat me."

"And why not?"

"Because if you let me go I can give you a chance to get what you desire most."

Shizuru's mood suddenly changed as she turned to look at Natsuki's house. Her sadist mood was replaced with that of longing. "Impossible, you couldn't give me what I want."

"Yes I can. If you let me live I'll give you a chance to mate with the female human." The snake hesitated thinking it was nothing but a trick for the spider to get away but nodded in agreement. The arachnid began to spin a red web. Once finished she threw it over the snake's body. The serpent didn't feel anything as she turned human. No pain or rush of adrenaline just a simple shift.

Shizuru stood loosing balance only once as she got use to having limbs. She flexed her fingers moving each digit till she figured out coordination. The tawny haired woman gazed down at her patched of scales. Regardless, this was good enough. Shizuru, in the nude, walked up to Natsuki opened bedroom window and peeked in. It was empty. Raiding the closet quickly she put on the only thing the fit her new body.

Wearing a full snow suit the girl followed Natsuki's scent to school ignoring the strange looks people where giving her. "So this is it. I believe Natsuki called the leader of this place the principle. Find the principle, join Natsuki's class and then get her to mate with me." Finding the principle's territory was easy. As soon as she walked in the leader's room was on the left and the door was opened.

Shizuru let herself in. The leader was busy and didn't look up. "I request that you put me in my mate's class." The old grey haired human looked up with one eyebrow raised. She stared right into unblinking crimson orbs.

"Alright, I'll get you the uniform."

"I need the male's uniform, it's a lot less revealing." Without an argument the old woman handed her the men's outfit.

"You start tomorrow."

"Thanksss." She accidently hissed out her tongue on reflex flipped out. Quickly she withdrew her tongue a light blush on her cheeks. The cold blood female rushed out of the building in happiness.

"I've seen stranger things on this job." The principle muttered throwing herself back into her work.

* * *

"That's pretty much it." Shizuru said with a smile pressing her lips against her loves.

"You know, that day I was really hoping that the trail of blood lead to a dog. A cute dog that would be thankful I saved them and be my best friend forever."

"Really? Well, either way it seemed as though I didn't disappoint you with the loving way you took care of me." The older female whispered into her ear. Natsuki shivered a slight raise of hormones flooded her body making her mind go cloudy. The snake was able to smell this reaction in her mate and kept up raising her desire to its maximum.

Once there she easily got the human at of her clothes and into the position she wanted. _It was well worth the wait_ the chestnut haired female thought humming in pleasure. She shivered at the warmth that Natsuki's entrance offered her fingers. After the mating session Shizuru watched Natsuki curl up like a puppy and fall asleep. Even so her hands never stopped touching the blunette's body.

Placing a gentle kiss on her cheek Shizuru's eyes caught sight of movement on the wall. "Spider, are you here?" The spider began spinning another web.

* * *

A/N: You all thought this was a vampire fic didn't you? Well it's not! Haha. I purposely mislead you 'cause I'm evil like that. Are vampires the only things you people think about? ;) I really like to write Shizuru snake fics, they almost make me want a snake as a pet, almost. For future reference when I use the term mythological in the summary that usual means there is animal crossbreeding. (though there are no babies in this fic they next one will though)

Sorry to disappoint mostly all of you but the Chie/Mai is basically only in the first chapter… They arn't really needed anymore it give more time to shiznat anyway. After seeing Chie hug Mai in front of the train in that episode I'm shocked there are still none Chie/Mai fics out there. In fact I liked them before I Chie/Aoi. I didn't really like Aoi before she justed seemed a little boring.

Change my avatar read and agree with it please xD


	3. Chapter 3

Natsuki awoke to her unfamiliar surroundings of darkness with a small amount of light coming from her right side. _Light at the end of the tunnel? I'm I dead?_ Natsuki's head emerged noticing very large blades of grass…? _Am I in a hole in the ground?_ _What the hell?!_ Looking down at herself she saw something that was unexplainable. A limbless long dark blue body with one black stripe down her back. She was a snake!

Her breathing got heaver and irregular by the second. Soon a loud scream could be heard for miles. The shouting didn't stop until something landed in front of her. A half dead field mouse twitched its foot. "I thought you might be hungry when you woke up."

"Y-you…!"

"Me?"

"You did this to me!"

Shizuru's tongue flicked out as her head cocked to the side slightly. "Well, technically no, it was the spider she's the one with the power. But isn't it great?"

"Great? How is this great?!"

The tan snake circled around her love brushing up against her. "Now, we can mate. Now, you can have my snakelets." Natsuki felt Shizuru bump her chin against the top of her head. It felt kind of nice to have Shizuru wiggle next- on top of her. Natsuki stiffen when she realized what the natural born snake was trying to do.

"Get off me you perverted snake!" She screamed knocking the older female off her. "I need to go home. I need get back to normal." Natsuki looked around she saw nothing but an open field. "Where…?"

"This is my old den. It's a mile from your old residence. I move around often, making sure the prey is bountiful." The Kyoto accented snake replied to the panicking serpent.

"A mile?" A mile as a human was nothing for her. But as a small snake with plenty of predators around it was an extremely bad thing. "I guess I better get walk- slithering." The older female perfectly heard the last world that was spoken with such loath.

"Natsuki…?" Shizuru murmured following the extremely angry female. Her mate was leaving and she didn't know what to do to stop her. All attempts at a normal conversation were brushed off. Natsuki was giving her the 'cold shoulder.' The newly turned reptile kept her eyes forward lost in her thoughts. _How do I fix this?_

The blue snake was brought out of her thoughts when a cold rain drop landed on her head. Looking up Natsuki quickly realized that it wasn't rain but slobber. Recoiling back she noticed that she was in the shadow of a very large canine.

"Duran?!" Natsuki suddenly became aware of what it was like to be small and she never considered him to be a big breed dog.

The dog leaned down brining his face down till she felt his hot breath on her whole body. His dull white teeth were the last thing she saw before flinching. "Duran it's me!" Seconds later she felt his rough tongue touch her head and most of her back. Comprehending she was being kissed and wasn't in danger she gazed up at her pet. Duran laid down staring straight at her while wagging his tail against the ground. "Oh, good boy!"

Without looking a gift horse in the mouth she climbed on top of his head securing her place on his back. "So, you're really leaving me, Natsuki?" It was hard to glimpse into Shizuru's rejected face. Her voice caused her own heart to ache painfully and reconsider her decision.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru but I'm human just as you are wild. I can't stay here. Come on Duran, let's go home." The shepherd stood tall turning around his bushy tail made a huge gust of wind before he kicked up loose dirt at her and took off.

"Natsuki!" The tan colored reptile sounded panicked but she didn't look back. As painful as it was she didn't want her resolve to be broken.

* * *

Natsuki sighed as her house came into view. She hadn't looked back since she left Shizuru broken hearted.

"I'd knew you'd be back eventually. I'm glad you got here pretty quick."

"Who said that?" Slowly a spider walked down the side of her house. "Spider? Ah, you must be that spider." She pieced together noticing the red web that trailed behind her. The blunette slide off Duran's back facing the bug head on.

"You can call me Nao. You don't like being a snake do you?"

"Change me back." The command came softly but full of authority. Her green eyes seemed to glow with rage.

"I can't do that Natsuki. I can however, turn you into a spider and you could mate with me."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because my dear, we are far more compatible then you and that snake. You probably don't remember but we have met before."

Natsuki could have frowned. "Don't tell me I saved your from something and brought you home?"

"A male human was going to step on me but you stopped them. You picked me up and carried me safely to a corner of your house where I have lived all this time. I would have changed you into a spider as you slept but I saw that she had already marked you. Since you were already marked I couldn't change you unless you came to me willingly."

"I see…"

"You're very lucky you left that snake or else you probably would have died."

"What? Why?"

"Moments ago I saw some hawks heading that way. They're probably tearing her to pieces as we speak." Nao laughed a little.

_Shizuru!_

"So shall we start the matting process?" Nao suggested with in a seductive voice.

"Wait, would it really be wise to change me into a spider? I could protect you better as a human." It felt extremely weird for her to say that. The spider let out a hum as she considered this option.

"Well I guess you have a point. Humans are a big threat to me." The raven scaled female's tongue flicked in happiness as the arachnid started to spin a web.

The biker blushed as she changed back into a human the first thing she noticed was her nude body. Looking down at the bug an evil smirk appeared on her face. Her bare foot slammed down on Nao squashing her to the ground. "I don't like spiders. The only reason I saved you was because I hated flies more. They're supper annoying always circling your head and making noises right near your ear."

"I got to find Shizuru!" Dressing quickly she took off leaving a barely alive Nao with a tail wagging Duran.

Glancing up into the blue sky she observed two circling birds and one on the ground ahead. "Get away your stupid hawk!" Flailing her arms the hawk squalled and took off. "Shizuru?!"

The little snake was curled up and bleeding in multiple places. Gathering up the serpent in her arms she ran back to her house. The student properly bandaged the snake up and placed her on a pillow. "Please wake up soon, Shizuru."

Sluggishly the chestnut colored snake lifted her head. "Are you alright? Are you in pain?" The biker was gravely disappointed when she realized that Shizuru couldn't answer her. The only response she got was a tongue flick and what seemed to be a sad look. Affectionately she rubbed the underside of her small head. "I wish I could hear you talk. Well, let's just call it a night."

Shizuru watched with interested as her mate got ready for bed. Once settled into bed the reptile cuddled into her neck finding all the warmth she needed for her cold body._ I love you Natsuki._

_I love you Shizuru._

The ebony haired woman was soon fast asleep; so asleep that she didn't feel the faint burning sensation of her mark.

* * *

Natsuki felt something shift on top of her. Moments later it got slightly harder to breathe. One green eye leisurely opened then the second. Tawny strands covered her vision and tickled her nose. Wiggling her nose she moved the hair from away from her face and mouth. Shizuru's body was fully on top of her. Her naked human body. "Shizuru?!"

With an incoherent mumble the older woman awoke. "What's wrong, my Natsuki?"

"You're human! How are you human?!" The tan haired woman licked her lips and gazed down at herself. She was completely human; not one single patch of scale ruined her flawless skin. With a simple shrug of her shoulders she fell back down on top of her mate. "Ooof! Hey, you're pretty heavy you know."

"Deal with it you don't know how much I missed you when you ran away from me." The smaller woman closed her mouth and wrapped her arms around the brunette's body. She could hear the sobs in her voice.

"Sorry, but honestly what were you thinking? Why didn't you seek shelter? You're not suicidal are you?"

"I'm a snake on a mission trying to get my mate back! I refuse to let you go without a fight! I just couldn't keep up with a dog." Shizuru pulled back so Natsuki could see the dedicated fire in her ruby eyes. The light haired woman grabbed the raven haired girl's hands and held them above her head. "Now that I have you I'm not letting go till you mark me right back and bare my offspring."

"Humans don't really mark each other… Beside I thought that you didn't want to be human. Wasn't that why you originally left Ms. I'm Wild." Shizuru opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out right away.

She averted her eyes a light blush on her cheeks. "Well I thought about it long and hard. Maybe being human won't be so bad. I kind of like having hands and feet. Not to mention I have opposable thumbs! Most animals don't have those." Natsuki smiled as Shizuru gave her the thumbs up sign with a huge goofy grin on her face.

"So thumbs are the only reason you're not upset with this sudden transformation?" Natsuki asked unable to hide her pout which was noticed immediately.

"Well not the only reason. I was always a popular snake with the other reptiles but look how endowed I am as a human. I'm attractive in your human terms, right?" The chestnut haired female arched her back bringing emphases to an area that didn't need it.

Natsuki's face turned as red as her mate's eyes. "Aaa…" Slender digits hooked around the blue PJ's bottoms pulling them away from her waist. With a soft kiss to her lips the bottoms were ripped off. "Shizuru?!"

"Yes, my mate?"

"We have school today."

"That doesn't matter; you're intelligent already. Reproducing is more important; passing on our bloodline." Licking the side of her neck nimble fingers undid the buttons of her top.

"Since you're human know you have to stop thinking like a snake." Natsuki forced out as her breast were exposed to the cold air and talented mouth of her lover. Green orbs rolled back into her head as her hormones kicked in.

"Natsuki, we're late for school now." Shizuru shook her mate out of her happy sexual daze.

"Now you care about school?" The biker asked skeptically.

Shizuru shrugged. "I just wanted you to mark me before leaving." The older woman lifted her hair showing off her multiple hickeys on her neck, not to mention the marks all over her person. "And now our mating is finally complete."

"Those marks will fade away." A hand rose to her neck tracing the punctures marks. She had a bite mark that was permanent; the marks she gave were just broken blood vessels that could heal.

"Then you better make sure to give me more." The honey haired woman winked.

* * *

A/N: Finally done! I hope the ending didn't seem a bit on the bull shitted side xD But it was really killing me. Since this is a light hearted fic I didn't want an unhappy ending for them. Anyway I'm working on another mythological fic with crossbreeding babies! I won't give away the animals but the babies would sure as hell be cute and snakes not involved for you snake haters... It probably won't be out anytime soon since I started that one around the same time I had actually started this one xD' and it's less than a page so far. *is shot.*

Guest: No not a demon just a plan snake. It was just Nao that was supernatural since she caused the change. I don't want to call Nao a goddess but think of the supernatural stories like Coyote the trickster from Native American culture. Or even Anansi the spider.

Edit: one grammar fix. Also I leave it up to you if you want to think of Nao is dead or not just sulking and moving on. I couldn't decide '


End file.
